pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Chomper
For the Jazwares plush, see Chomper (Jazwares). First Design The Chomper plush has a face. The face has black eyes with white pupils and small white dots next to them. It also has a large nose and some strain between its eyes. The entire face is outlined in maroon embroidery. The head is purple and has a mouth with several felt teeth. There are several white spikes on-top of its head. The mouth has a maroon color with no other details such as a tongue. There is cardboard in it to help keep its shape. The lips are green and soft. They aren't stuffed. It has a purple stem with green leaves on it. Origin Note: This applies to all Linxin designs of the Chomper plush, but mainly the Second design. This section is on the first design's part of the page for convenience. The Linxin Chomper plushes have faces because of a piece of fanart of a Chomper in a flower pot eating a Football Zombie. This piece of fanart has been used in many places, such as a rock remix of Zombies on Your Lawn (Warning: Certain Images in this video contain mild gore.), and a knockoff spot the difference PvZ game. There's also a piece of concept art which features chomper with eyes. This might be the reason to why the chomper in the fanart has eyes, but it is not a direct reason to why the plushes have eyes. Trivia * The first design and second design can come with a purple stringed suction cup. * Sometimes the teeth can get crooked, as they are just pieces of felt. * Other designs of Chomper have green stems instead of purple. Where to Buy The first design Chomper redesign can easily be found on eBay, AliExpress, and Amazon. The original normal size is slightly hard to find, but you can check eBay and possibly find it. The bigger sizes are much more rare, and are very hard to find. Your best bet is eBay, but they won't show up for quite a long time. The yellow spiked version is rarer and there's basically no chance you'll find it today. Second Design The second design Chomper has a three leaf base with a green stem connecting to it, it also has a purple head with a face and some yellow spikes at the top, the face has black eyes with white pupils, a big nose, and a mouth. Trivia * The second design and third design originated from this fanart that can be viewed in this video. This fanart is also probably why the plushes have eyes. ** The fanart being created was most likely due to this piece of concept art with chomper having eyes. * The first design and second design can come with a purple stringed suction cup. * Some rare versions of this plush have green rings around its neck. Where to Buy The second design Chomper is somewhat hard and uncommon to find, your best bet is eBay. Third Design The third design Chomper is very similar to the second design. The only difference is that it has a Football Zombie in it's mouth. Other then that, it shares basically everything from the second design. Trivia * The second design and third design originated from this fanart that can be viewed in this video. This fanart is also probably why the plushes have eyes. ** The fanart being created was most likely due to this piece of concept art with chomper having eyes. Where to Buy The third design Chomper is very easy to find on eBay, Amazon, and AliExpress. As for the original design, it's very hard to find it nowadays, your best bet is a Chinese site or eBay. Prototype? This image was discovered on July 30, 2019. It shows a first design Chomper with no face and what looks like bigger teeth, it is standing next to the Prototype Conehead Zombie. Category:Plants Category:Linxin Category:PvZ Set